List of Defunct New-WWE Championships
The following are all the active (and inactive) championship titles in New-WWE *NOTE: The brands listed are the brand the superstar was part of when winning the championship. Some (like Phil Collins) switched brands after winning the title. Others (like El Jefe) were signed to New-WWE after winning the title. WWE Championship The WWE Championship is the highest ranked title on the Raw brand. The first WWE Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was John Cena. The current champion is Dorf Liggleton, who is in his second reign as champion. World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title on the Smackdown brand. The first World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Randy Orton. The current champion is Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales, who is in his fourth reign. ECW Championship The ECW Championship is the highest ranked title on the ECW brand. The first ECW Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Matt Morgan. The current champion is Mr. MacGregor, who is in his first reign as champion. Intercontinental Championship The Intercontinental Championship is a second tier championship on the Smackdown Brand. It debuted as part of the Raw brand, where it was defended until Master Bubu won the championship as a member of the Smackdown roster, moving it. The first Intercontinental Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was CM Punk. The current champion is Master Bubu, who is in his first reign. United States Championship The United States Championship is a second-tier championship on the Raw Brand. It debuted as part of the Smackdown brand, where it was defended until Chris Jericho moved to Raw and brought the title with him during his reign. The first United States Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Ted DiBiase. The current champion is El Jefe, who is in his first reign. Hardcore Championship The Hardcore Championship is a newly introduced title that was once exclusive to the Superstars one-shot matches, and is now featured on ECW as its second highest ranked championship. On Superstars, its gimmick was that it could feature talent not under New-WWE contract. The first champion was Jason Hawkinz, and the current champion is Damar, who is in his first reign. Women's Championship The Women's Championship is the women's division championship on the Raw brand. The first Women's Champion on the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Michelle McCool. The current champion is Maria Lopez, who is in her second reign as champion. Divas Championship The Divas Championship is the women's division championship on the Smackdown brand. The first Divas Champion on the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Victoria. The current champion is Yuna, who is in her first reign as champion. Unified Tag Team Championship The Unified Tag Team Championship is the sole tag team championship on New-WWE, and is defended on all three brands. The current Unified Tag Team Champions are Raven & Jeff Jarrett. World Tag Team Championship The World Tag Team Championship were the tag titles defended on Raw before being unified with Smackdown's WWE Tag Team Championship. The first World Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Adolf Hitler & Bret Michaels. The final champions before unification were The Boogeyman & Gunner Fatu Jr. WWE Tag Team Championship The WWE Tag Team Championship were the tag titles defended on Smackdown before being unified with Raw's World Tag Team Championship. The first WWE Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Mr. Mac & Damar. The final champions before unification were The Miz & John Morrison. Triple Crown Champions The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WWE, World Heavyweight, or ECW), a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, United States, or Hardcore), and a Tag championship (either the Unified Tag Championship or either pre-unification tag titles: World Tag Team Championship or WWE Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with New-WWE or NAW are not listed. Royal Rumble Winners Simply put, the winners of the Royal Rumble match. Money in the Bank Winners Winners of the Money in the Bank Ladder match. *Questionable as he never did win the Money in the Bank ladder match, But still had won the Contract. Trivia * The shortest reign for any of the championships was Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales' first World Heavyweight Title reign, which lasted only seconds due to Chris Jericho's immediate Money in the Bank cash in. * The longest reign for any of the championships was Maria's Divas Championship reign, which, even excluding New-WWE's hiatus, lasted a total of two months (which is very long in terms of New-WWE, considering its accelerated pace of uploading events). * The oldest male champion in New-WWE history was Adolf Hitler, winning the WWE Championship at the ripe age of 120. * The youngest male champion in New-WWE history was Lil Ham, winning the Intercontinental Championship at roughly 13 years old. * The oldest female champion in New-WWE history was Barbra Streisand, winning the Women's Championship at age 67. * The youngest female champion in New-WWE history was Yuna, winning the Divas Championship at age 19. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE